Confusion
by werecowmoowolf
Summary: Kane Chronicles & Percy Jackson - awesome crossover or what! So, we start with Annabeth and Percy deep in Tartarus, when a mysterious portal opens... now who's faulty portal could that be! Red to find out, and we'd love some reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1:I Build a sand castle portal

Percy

The darkness covered Annabeth as we set up camp, it had been only a week and we had already experienced severe injuries. My eyes searched for her and then guided me towards my girlfriend's arms. Our makeshift fire flickered as the shadows loomed closer, and formed into three figures, they clarified until Leo, Jason and Nico stood in front of me. Tricks like this had been a re occurring torture, last time it was Piper, Hazel and Frank. Inside I longed to get out of here, but I had given up hope. The only thing that was real to me was the girl asleep in my arms.

The next day I went in search of water. I found a stream but there were dozens of hellhounds all gathered around the supply and it was too risky for me to die, leaving Annabeth alone with a broken ankle. So I went in search of food instead. When I returned to camp empty handed, I found Annabeth falling into a swirling vortex of sand.

"Percy!"she cried as she was sucked through the whirlpool. I did the stupid thing, I went after her...


	2. I punch an IDIOT

I punch an IDIOT

_**Thalia's POV**_

"_Thalia, we need to talk." Chiron murmured. _

"_Yes, we do. Why is everyone so nervous around me? Sure, I'm a Hunter, but they're not normally like this"_

"_Thalia…" he said, head lifting to look me in the eye "It's Annabeth and Percy. They are… missing."_

"_What do you mean, missing?" I whispered, sensing the deep sadness in Chiron's kind, old eyes._

"_Thalia, they're in Tartarus."_

I replayed the conversation in my mind, again, and again, and again. I was curled up in the corner of the Artemis cabin at Camp, crying for the first time in years. Hearing someone say "Your best friend is in Tartarus" is like hearing them say "I just wrote your best friend's obituary, wanna hear it?" It's not a great feeling.

"Thalia, you need to see this." I identified the voice as Phoebe's. "Like, now."

I stood up. Phoebe didn't comment on my crying, which I was thankful for. I need to stay strong for my Hunters. Weaving through the campers, Phoebe guided me towards the east wall of the Big House. A throng of demigods had surrounded whatever was there, and I had to elbow my way to the front.

Slap bang in the middle of the wall, like some contemporary art instalment, was a swirling portal of sand.

Suddenly (that's an understatement, it was totally and completely unexpected) two people were spat from the portal to the ground. The swirling mirage of sand imploded on itself and disappeared. I turned my attention to its two previous occupants.

Just as suddenly, it struck me. I shrieked, unsure whether I was hallucinating. But everyone else was just as shocked. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Annabeth?" I whispered "Percy?"

In a torrent of emotion, I erupted into tears. I dropped on my knees and embraced them both, too aware of their thin bodies and cold skin. But they were alive!

Once I had finished my moment of élan, and when Percy and Annabeth were recovered enough from their 'journey' I did the thing I had been longing to do since I heard the news. Drawing back my fist, I punched Percy squarely in the jaw.

"You'd better take better care of your girlfriend!" I shouted at him, trying to be angry but failing miserably on account of the tears of relief streaming down my face.

He smiled weakly, rubbing his jaw "Good to be back."

_**Rachel's POV**_

_Two weeks later…_

We were sitting around the campfire, singing stupid songs. The bonfire (fixed after Jason's little 'accident' with the lightning) was blazing a warm orange colour and shooting miniature fireworks of red and gold, reflecting the mood of the campers. Everyone was happy; we were on a small island of peace in the middle of a giant-infested sea of turmoil. Wow, that was deep…

Mushy as it sounds, I was mainly happy for Percy and Annabeth. They were in their own little world, just overjoyed to be alive and together. Ackkk... that's sappy.

All of a sudden, I felt the spirit of the oracle stir within me. I called for help, then the racle consumed me.

How does it feel to deliver a prophecy? I don't know. When I am in the 'trance' it induces, I can't feel any emotions. I'm a blank slate, devoid of all feelings. I can hear the words I speak, but they don't register.

_To the East you must quest,_

_Or the gods shall not rest,_

_From the house of old,_

_Shall a new world unfold. _

Promptly, I passed out.


	3. I go for picnic with penguins…

I go for picnic with penguins…

Sadie

Hi, Sadie here, the start of our part of the story begins in a park. I had taken Felix and Shelby to the Manhattan park, yes I know that we weren't allowed because of, as Amos said, 'Things you should not understand' I mean, who actually would follow rules like that? Certainly not me, Sadie Kane, defeater of Apophis, saviour of the world and inventor of gummy bears! (Okay, the last one was made up but it still would be awesome!) so, I took the pair down to the park for a picnic. After about five minutes, I ended up sending penguins back to Antarctica. But when I tried to send Bob of Bobbington (don't ask) back to the cold, the portal disappeared! Properly one of Felix's tricks, I thought so I pushed it into my mental folder of 'weird stuff that Carter would look into but I can't be bothered to do'(I should probably stop doing that, it was getting quite big), and opened another portal.

When we returned to Brooklyn house, Carter was having his usual panic attack.

"Sadie where have you been? Actualy, don't tell me I don't want to know we have a problem, the London nome has reported a major aura of magic in some woods, we have to check it out! " No 'welcome home' or 'how have you been?' just more stuff about saving the world, typical.

"I'm fine thank you for asking, and which woods?"

"Pepperbox wood, it's in Buckinghamshire."

"Let's go then!" I turned around, grabbed Carter and opened a portal and hopped through.

Carter

After I was dragged into the portal, we emerged out of the sand and fell, yep, fell. Sadie had misjudged her portal and we were high above Pepperbox Woods and so, we plummeted towards the ground.

"SADIE!" I screamed as we fell.

" Sorry, Hi-Nem" the hieroglyph for 'bring together' flashed and the cloud we were falling onto solidified and we were sitting on a big fluffy pillow.

"Good thing you knew how to do that!" I cried, before we banished Apophis, I could have simply turned into a falcon, but because of Horus's retreat, I was stuck in Carter form.

"I didn't, it was a guess!" I turned and stared at her

"You guessed!"

"What, I didn't study the scroll of 'making clouds solid so that you and your brother don't get killed stupidly', did you?"

"Well…"

"Oh shut up!"

Sadie lowered the cloud down into the park below as we started to search for the power disturbance.

We tracked the signal down until we were standing in front of a lake, we started to investigate and that's when things went wrong. Sadie searched around the lake while I tried to find the source but all I found was a beautiful white stallion. As I approached the horse looked up and stared at me. My senses should have cried monster, but for some reason, they didn't. That was my first mistake, my second was that I found myself mounting the horse which, when I had got on, galloped back to Sadie ( who was staring at me and looked hilarious) and into the lake. too late I thought ' why am I doing this?' as the monster had dragged me down into the deep. With no magic, no defense and no help. I was doomed…

**Hi Guys, we won't be able to update at the weekend because we are both camping so no updates at the weekend. But I (4EverEpic) am going to try and update Lost tonight. See you soon and REVIEW!**


	4. My Magic Toolbelt Malfunctions

**Just writing this whilsst listening to Chameleon Circuit (dr who band)... how amazing is my life...**

My magic tool belt malfunctions and no-one is happy

_**Leo's POV**_

"Oh, my gods, Leo, you have GOT to be kidding me!"

That was Connor, shouting at me. I mean, he had good reason to. We were in the middle of a fight with Stymphalian birds, but my tool belt was kinda messing up. I asked for a hammer. What did I get? Breath mints.

"Ha… ha… ha… oh. Arghhhhhh!" I screamed. Not _quite _as stealthily as I would have liked, I turned and promptly ran away. Oh, I forgot to mention – my head was on fire. That happens sometimes. Stupid spontaneous combustion.

I guess now would be a good time to tell you what's going on. After the prophecy, Rachel had this notion that we had to head to England. So we did; the five of us, Percy, Annabeth, Connor, Travis, Nico and I. It was like _Harry Potter_ – following the spiders, except we were following the monsters. They led us here, to a mini-forest in the heart of Buckinghamshire. The cute little sign at the entrance to the wood named it as Pepperboxes Woods. And that leads us up to now.

Oh, my head has stopped with the whole 'I'm on fire!' thing. I ran back into the clearing.

Annabeth fished something out of her backpack – an iPod? I wasn't sure that now was the time for listening to some tunes, but Annabeth continued regardless. She clicked the screen, and some unearthly sound erupted from the speakers. Once my ears had adjusted, I recognised it as one of Chiron's favourite artists – Frank Sinatra. The birds made an ear-splitting shriek and ascended into the sky.

Annabeth smiled "I always keep that song at the ready; you never know when a Stymphalian bird flock may attack!" she said, looking smug.

Suddenly, I heard a shout of "Carter, what the hell? Stop messing around!" Then came an odd chorus of splashes, followed by a strange gargling/choking sound and… was that a horse?!

"Another normal day in the life of a demigod" I thought, as we went over to investigate.

**Just wanted to thank all you awesome people who like this story! To the guest user - I'm glad you liked my prophecy, they're suprisingly hard to write :)**

**Meggymoocow out.**


End file.
